Secrets
by MidnightStarr
Summary: Don't mysteries just bother you? Well,they clearly don't bother some people.People who like to be mysterious,maybe.But the mysterious person in general can bother someone. It's complicated.Sex isn't. YURI MariamxOC,lemon,one-shot.


"About fucking time you got home." Mariam spat as Jemma walked into her bedroom.

"I've been home for the last hour. Ozuma just kept me busy..." Jemma trailed off, leading to a loud sigh escaping her lover's throat.

"Once again, he fucked you senseless. Am I right?" Mariam said, pulling out her ponytail and running her hands through the light waves. Jemma glared at her and dumped some bags on the floor then stepped over them and next to the bed on which Mariam was sitting.

"No, he did _not _'fuck me senseless'. We never fucked at all." Mariam scoffed, a hint of a smirk tugging her lips. Mariam knew very well of Jemma's sexual appetite, and the girl found it hard to believe that Jemma would let an hour's opportunity slip by.

"Oh you didn't did you? Then what did you do?" Mariam said, unable to hide her smirk and letting it show. Jemma crawled onto the bed beside her, getting up on her knees and pulling off her sky blue sports jacket with the black stars.

"We just talked." Mariam nodded.

"About what?" This time, it was Jemma's turn to smirk.

"Jealous much?" She said as she threw the jacket to the floor and gently tugged the end of the black tight tank top she wore underneath. Mariam shrugged, eyeing the black of Jemma's bra straps clinging to her love's shoulders beside the equally dark but thinner tank top straps.

"I have a right to be jealous, don't I? I have to share you with him." She said, moving a strand of ocean locks behind her ear. Jemma smirked wider.

"Yes you do." Jemma swooped in, grabbing Mariam's jaw and pulling the bluenette against her lips. Both their eyes' quickly closed, and Mariam wrapped an arm around Jemma's thin waist while her other entwined in her ebony hair. The kiss broke about a minute later.

"I Love black on you." Jemma smiled.

"I know."

"But you know what I love more?" Mariam asked, mentally undressing Jemma. Jemma smirked.

"What?"

"You in your birthday suit." Only a nanosecond passed before Mariam pushed Jemma backward so most of her beautiful hair hung over the bedside and the rest of her was lying beneath her lover. Mariam began the fevered rush of pushing up Jemma's tank top to her bellybutton and clasping the button on her jeans. Jemma squeaked in delight at the quickness of Mariam's hands, and managed to lean a little upward and grasp the back of Mariam's red tee. A quick pull and Mariam was above her in only a pale pink bra. Mariam smirked at Jemma's actions. Jemma grinned, flashing a beautiful smile with pale lilac lips. Mariam's smirk turned into a smile herself at that. She loved Jemma's smile. Jemma's skin was only a little lighter than her own, and her lips were nearly snow compared to Mariam's. The bluenette let her body rest atop Jemma's gently, raising a hand and tracing a finger along Jemma's lips.

Jemma just watched her with her ice blue eyes.

"Sometimes Mariam, when I'm with you, I really get to think that there are bigger sexaholics in the world than me." The SaintShield smirked.

Guilty as charged.

Mariam and Jemma had met a few months ago through their favorite sport; Beyblading. Jemma didn't really have anywhere else to fit in, since she wasn't aware of any family she still had left alive.... But Mariam, as well as the other bladers, welcomed Jemma into their home with open arms once the 15 year-old had helped out with a potentially life threatening situation. Needless to say, Boris and Voltaire wished they'd never met the girl. Ozuma, Mariam's team captain had really taken a liking to Jemma, and Jemma returned his feelings. Both had that heir of mystery, Mariam thought, which drew people to them, and eachother. Jemma always said that her relationship with Ozuma would end the day everything was peaceful since they'd have no point in trying to solve eachother's emotional and social puzzles anymore.

'Pssh', Mariam thought, 'That would never happen.' And despite wanting Jemma for herself, Mariam loved that their relationship was still a mystery Ozuma had yet to solve. Not just mysteries, but the other things the black-haired girl brought to the BBA with her was a penchant for drinking, and a crazy kinky mind.

Jemma found herself thinking about it all the time. She herself was more okay with being with another girl than Mariam was, so when Jemma had to kiss Mariam at a party and found herself enjoying it, Jemma just knew she had to make the SaintShield switch teams. And did she ever. As it turned out, both liked sex and kissing.

A lot.

"Oh you know it." Mariam said, keeping her eyes on Jemma's jean zipper as she gently pulled it down. Jemma licked her lips and dove for the buttons on Mariam's plaid skirt side.

"Jemma, you'll rip it!" Mariam said, feeling the rough tugs the younger girl treated to her skirt and stopping her own plucking at Jemma's jeans.

"Good." She grumbled back. "I have a fantasy about ripping a bathing suit off your body and then having a threesome with Ozuma and 'getting fucked senseless.'" Mariam shook her head at her as Jemma succeeded and tugged the clothing down over Mariam's thighs and letting Mariam lift her calves so it could come the rest of the way off.

"You're so damn impatient." Mariam sneered, seeing the lustful look in Jemma's eyes as the raven-haired beauty eyed Mariam's cherry-print thong.

"Yes I am." Jemma retorted back and reached out for a string, only to have Mariam push her hand back with one of her own and using the other to work the rest of Jemma's tank top up and over Jemma's bra. Soon Mariam tugged it off over Jemma's head. "Now who's impatient?" Jemma smirked, feeling Mariam's gaze on her cleavage and bra-concealed breasts. Mariam cocked an eyebrow and moved to sitting comfortable on Jemma's hips. She let go of Jemma's hand and pressed her own to one of Jemma's breasts.

"...Is this bra mine?" Mariam asked, feeling the familiar soft black fabric of the bra she knew to be her own. But, even on Mariam it was slightly too big.

"Yeah." Jemma smirked. Mariam couldn't help but return the devious smile.

"Sexy. But, it's nearly too big for me. How does it fit you?" Jemma groaned.

"Can't you just fucking tear it off and get on with it?" Mariam scoffed. But Jemma's tone became sly then. "Hm; Never mind. I like a little foreplay." Mariam cocked her eyebrow again as Jemma slid a little out from under her, and arched her back. The girl unclasped her-_ Mariam's _bra, and let it drop to the floor. Jemma grinned.

"Surprise." Mariam sighed at seeing the breast enhancers Jemma had stuck to her breasts.

"Take that shit off." Mariam chuckled as she grabbed at the flesh-colored pads, making Jemma laugh as they came off in her hands and Mariam threw them across the room. "You don't need those.I like my tits the way they are."

"My tits?" Jemma said cockily, moving her hands over her breasts.

"Yeah." Mariam retorted, pushing Jemma's hands away. "My tits." The ocean-haired vixen captured Jemma's lips, at the same time shifting back a little so she could finish getting the jeans off her girlfriend.

Which she did very quickly. Jemma smiled against Mariam's lips. And they called _her _horny...

Once the kiss broke and Jemma was in a see-through light blue thong, the girl leant forward again and unhooked Mariam's bra, the garment flying out of sight. Then, Jemma maneuvered to be sitting slightly in front of Mariam who was on her hands and knees, and let a hand grasp a firm breast while her other hand grasped something a little 'cheekier'.

Mariam groaned into Jemma's shoulder, inhaling the scent that surrounded her Love deeply. Another quick motion, and Jemma had removed Mariam's thong.

"Fi-Nal-Ly." Mariam joked, kissing the soft skin of Jemma's collar bone. Jemma scoffed this time.

"I don't see you in any rush to-" Jemma stopped her sentence midway as she felt one of Mariam's fingers sliding down the opening of her slit through her thong. Instead of the rest of the words, a breathy sound came out. Mariam smirked wider, beginning to suck at the skin of Jemma's neck, reveling in the taste of it. The girl had to bite back a sigh when she felt Jemma's finger prodding around the entrance to her rear and her other hand massaging her breast in a feverish rhythm.

"Like it?" Jemma asked her, looking down at Mariam still sucking on her neck. The skin was released for her answer.

"Yes..." Mariam sighed, looking down at Jemma's wet womanhood which had a soaked spot forming where her finger continued to caress her thong. Jemma was by now chewing her lip, and gasped a little as Mariam lowered her head and moved a little backwards, taking Jemma's thong string into her mouth and pulling at it, then letting it snap back into place.

"Ow!" Jemma said, trying her best at a painful pout. But it only made the other giggle.

"Lie down asshole. I need to take this thing off." Jemma huffed and let go of Mariam's breast and ass cheek, lay down, Mariam immediately pulling down the thong with her teeth as the dark-haired seductress lifted her butt to help her. Once that thong too was gone, Mariam raised above Jemma on her knees, allowing both girls to scan the other's beauty. Mariam tilted her head to the side, and let her soft hand slide down Jemma's stomach to her bellybutton. Curiously, she tugged the piercing which looked like a black guitar. Jemma made a face.

"Stop.." She muttered, slapping Mariam's hand away. "God even in bed you friggin' agitate me."

"You Love it." Mariam smirked, letting go of Jemma's piercing and letting her hand trail further down once again at Jemma's entrance.

"I really don't Mariam." Jemma pouted. "There's a time and place for your stubbornness." Mariam rolled her eyes.

"Ya know, you could be possibly eating me out right now. It would stop you from talking." The SaintShield spat. Jemma grumbled and sat up.

"Then lie down and spread your goddamn legs." Mariam smirked to herself and did what she was told. Sure, she and Jemma were gentle lovers too. But pain and punishment is what made sex fun. And Mariam loved seeing Jemma angry. Mainly because Jemma was naturally quiet when in a large group of people. And to see her angry during sex, well, it drove Mariam over the edge.

The beyblader let out a long moan as soon as Jemma's tongue came into contact with her hot sex. Jemma smirked at it, knowing Mariam couldn't tell. Brushing some soft black hair out of her face, Jemma made a diagonal lick across Mariam's clit, and felt Mariam's hips buck towards her. Jemma knew all the right places. Sex, well... It was her talent. It came in handy too.

For Mariam and Ozuma mainly.

It's hard to solve a mystery when the object of your investigation is sucking your cock or fingering your pussy.

Jemma made another diagonal lick in the opposite direction, and was thanked with a loud moan. Mariam tilted her head back and closed her eyes, letting her mouth open in ecstasy. Pain for pleasure is always something she believed in, and with one hand, reached down and pulled Jemma's hair slightly to the left earning a whimper from the girl as she sucked her clit. Mariam sighed loudly, and Jemma followed the directions assigned to her and moved her licking, sucking and kissing to the left. Sadly, a few seconds later and Jemma decided that Mariam had been pleasured enough for awhile. Jemma pulled back, wiped her mouth with a smirk and lay down with a sigh.

"You better have enjoyed that." Jemma said, looking at Mariam's sweat-soaked forehead and smiling at the nod she got. Soon, the most recent addition to the BBA felt a hand clasp her sex hard. Jemma squeaked, her eyes closing. Mariam chuckled, sitting up without moving her hand and as she moved to Jemma's knees, running her free hand across Jemma's pale skin.

"You like it rough, don't you Jemma?" Mariam pressed, inserting a finger into Jemma's tight entrance. Jemma whimpered.

"..Yes..... And no......." She whispered. Mariam looked up at her, moving her other hand from Jemma's stomach and shifting the black hair out of place back into place in front of Jemma's left eye.

"No?"

"No......" Mariam smiled, bending her finger inside Jemma's warmth while leaning down and kissing Jemma's cheek, nose, temple and lips. Jemma kissed back lovingly. Moaning against the bluenette's lips when Mariam shoved another 2 fingers inside her. Mariam smirked, slowly breaking the kiss and looking back at Jemma's bent knees. She began a busy rhythm with 3 fingers, and loving how Jemma's body spasmed and twisted under her assault.

"You want more?" Mariam asked, looking back at Jemma's now-pink cheeks with a grin.

"............You tell me.........." Jemma heaved breathy. Mariam sighed and inserted a fourth finger.

"Jemma, you and your fucking mysteries."

At that moment, Mariam's bedroom door opened and the steps of her captain entered the room.

"............................."

Mystery solved.


End file.
